


Begetting

by StarryNighty



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black Reader, Black female reader - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty
Summary: Summary: You’ve had your first child with Mob Boss Bucky Barnes. He insists on having another.Prompt:  Mafia/Mob AU – Bucky Barnes lactation kink/breeding kinkWarnings: lactation kink, forced breeding, breeding kink, non-consensual, dubious consent. Proceed with caution.A/N: This is for @the-soulofdevil ‘s 500 Followers Celebration Challenge! Congrats hun! Here’s to many more to come!Thank you @titty-teetee for beta’ing my filth! Love youuuuu <3
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 240
Collections: Explicit Stories





	Begetting

You drew in the gaze of every gangster in the room. Easy on the eyes, shapely in the hips, with a swell of tantalizing flesh just above the curve of your top, you moved among them as a Goddess. Your smooth complexion of umber and bronze absorbed the golden glow from above. Hair twisted and fashioned in atop your head it might as well have been a crown, Bucky thought. You stood out, shined bright, in the pearl lacy gown he had gifted. Bucky admired what was his from across the space filled the white linen tables, gold encrusted chandeliers, and fat cats dressed to the nines. You were a Queen as far as they were concerned, an Empress even, who all obeyed in fear of her Emperor.

And like all consorts to powerful men, they only knelt for one, their King.

At least that was the idea he had set out for before he had you.

But even after the first child, a handsome baby boy, you still had your reservations. You didn’t want to be pushed, to be squeezed into a form unnatural to your wild spirit, ruled.

However, in the night, when it was just the two of you, there was no other way. Illuminated by nothing but a dim lamp on his side of the bed he pinned your wrists, hovered over you with that wicked slick smile he got when he knew he had won. It was easy for him to win. The ache in your body reminded you of how overpowering his strength could be. The previous night, you had disappointed him, somewhere deep inside you knew you deserved the pain, you earned it.

Within the creamy light, his pink, fawn skin glinted with sweat. The longer he stared at you the more his smile waned. He licked across his lips, as he considered you and the position he currently had you in. A small curl appeared and crinkled the scattered graying stubble of his chin.

The smooth fresh buzz cut, clean knife straight edges as dangerous as his pointed stare. Bucky lowered his head, pressed his bare chest to your naked breasts.

“Didn’t I make your life perfect, doll?” he asked, biting his bottom lip and dipped his nose near your ear.

You shut your eyes and tried to repel the sensation of him sniffing your neck.

“’wanna make me happy don’t you?” His voice hung in his throat as a hum while kissing your pulse point.

Bucky’s grip relaxed, his knees spread you further as he began to pepper your chest with kisses. His hands, calloused and rough fisted each of your breasts.

“These taste so much better with milk,” he mumbled while suckling the left. “I need to breed you again don’t I kitten?” he groaned and moved to your right nipple.

“I can’t-can’t,” your voice stammered, head swirled with the feeling he had trained you to love. “It’s too soon!” you shrieked when he bit down.

He released you with a smack of his lips and stared up at you over the peaks of your breasts.

“It’s been two years,” he said. “I should have kept you pregnant.”

Bucky sat up, he lifted your legs with a grim look in his eyes. “I was going easy on you. Too easy.”

He pushed in the head of his thick cock. “I won’t make that mistake again.” He shook his fresh buzz cut head and fell on top of you.

You braced against his chest. “I can’t, it’s too much!” you hissed and pushed against him. You tried to relax but his hammering speed gave you little room to adjust to his pointed thrusts.

“Don’t lie to yourself.” He grunted and entangled his fingers within yours.

He fucked you hard, slamming so violently your legs fell back to the bed.

Bucky let your hands go and forced your legs back up. “Come on love,” he chided and slapped the side of your ass with his metal hand.

“You want this-“ he huffed out between thrusts. “’to be filled with me.” He added breathlessly.

“I give you a purpose baby doll.” He reminded and your eyes rolled back with his words.

You squeezed them tight and took the bliss and the pain he delivered.

“This cock completes you doesn’t it?” he chuckled under his breath. “I can feel you all around me, sucking me in, milking my cock.”

Bucky’s metal hand grabbed your face. “Open your fucking eyes doll.” He growled and squeezed.

You did as he asked. Pale shadow casted across the other side of his face. A two-faced brute stared down at you, both light and dark, both dangerous and neither giving relief for what he had in store for you.

“Say it baby doll,” he lowered his head over your lips. “You know what I wanna hear.” He insisted.

“Buc-Bucky,” you whined and clenched firmer around him. “Bucky, put your baby inside me.”

Submitting further, your hands slid to his face and pulled him into your kiss. Bodies fused, every nerve ending burning with the hope of ecstasy and savoring every inch of him inside you. Bucky’s hand left your face and bared his weight on the backs of your thighs. Nice and deep, quick and unrelenting he thumped into you.

You gripped the sheets, twisted them within your fingers as he achingly drove you toward the end. He held you down, with your hips trying to buck in the aftermath. Bucky stared down at you when your eyes cracked back open. His mouth open, puffing with unbridled lust, tongue licking the sides as he watched you take his hits. His wife, soon to be mother of two and the thought hurdled him straight to flood your slit.

Bucky’s body slumped, his grip tightened at the backs of your thighs, he maybe even slows down if only to enjoy your agony. But he doesn’t stop. Bucky started again, slow and deliberate, he glided in and out of your sore entrance.

“We’re going to be at this for hours,” he groaned.

[ **Headcanon for Begetting** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235546/chapters/69665031)


End file.
